The Woman Who Can't Be Moved
by booknerd162
Summary: George let out a laugh, 'You're the woman who can't be moved.'...Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, 'Funnily enough, I like that title because I'm not moving.' Inspired by "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. Hermione/Fred and Hermione/George friendship. FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!


_**A/N: First Fanfiction, please no flames! Inspired by "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" By The Script. Some lines are lyrics from the song so just to be clear, I don't own them! ENJOY! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" Or "The Man Who Can't Be Moved"**_

_** The Woman Who Can't Be Moved**_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you/ Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

Hermione Granger sits by the lake behind the Burrow. Her arms were wrapped around her legs; her light brown locks were floating behind her in the sweet spring breeze. Her eyes was stained red and puffy. She ran her fingers over the cream-colored moonstone perched on top of a beautiful band she always wore on her left hand.

She heard a rustle and she slowly turned her head to face George Weasley. He looked weak. His dull blue eyes-once full of life, were bloodshot and he was clutching a fire-whiskey bottle. At Hermione's raised eyebrow, he let out a dry smile.

"I'm not drunk Hermione. I hold my alcohol well surprisingly."

Hermione let out a small smile, "So you say."

"Okay, perhaps I'm a little dizzy but that's it, I swear." He sat down, crossed legged next to her on the grass. He glanced at her, a frowned graced his features, and "You can't stay here."

Hermione grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a swig from it, "There's someone I'm waiting for."

George patted her knee, "You know they talk about you. The press. Especially that dreadful Skeeter woman. Today's Daily Prophet, 'The Girl by The Lake: Driven to insanity?' was the article. Other people talk about you too; 'The Girl who's Waiting by the Lake.' is your new nickname now."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly, "I don't care. I'll sit here until he comes back to me."

George didn't want to tell her that _he's _never coming back to her. He's gone. He wanted to but it's just that he doesn't want to believe that either. It seemed that Hermione hasn't given up yet.

"What happens if it rains or snows out here." He plucked a blade of grass by his foot.

Hermione chuckled but there was no humor in her voice, "What are shield and repellent charms for?" Then she lowered her eyes, "I just know that when he wakes up, this will be the first place he'll go. To the place we used to meet during the war." She laid her head on George's shoulder and for the first time in a long time she almost felt at ease.

"And when he does, the first thing he'll see when he gets there will be me waiting by this lake."

George let out a laugh, "You're the woman who can't be moved."

Hermione felt George wrap his hand around her shoulders as a sense of comfort; to tell her she wasn't alone and Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "Funnily enough, I like that title because I'm not moving."

* * *

George let out a few tears stream out of his face when he saw him and he ran to embrace his almost -lost brother. In the distance, he saw his family smiling with tears in their eyes. To any other person's eye, it looked like a perfect family moment but something was missing... or _someone_. Over his shoulder, he faintly heard his little sister, Ginny ask her fiancée, Harry Potter, "Have you told her?"

Harry let out a sigh and worry flickered through his emerald eyes at the mention of his best friend, "She wouldn't move from that place."

"Did you tell her-?"

"She wouldn't listen."

Fred got out of his bed, (with no pain since the healers had spent the night patching him up so he was good as new) and asked Harry, "Where is she?"

Many voices clamored up as they tried to tell him the story. At last, Ronald Weasley's voice rang out, "She's waiting there mate. Ever since the Final Battle, she's waiting there. Never moved at all, even when we try to tell her. She's a stubborn witch you got there."

Many let out a week chuckle. Fred however was impatient. "Where is she?" he asked again.

George cleared his throat and all eyes are on him, "She's there Freddie. Think. Think of the first place you'll go."

Fred blinked his eyes wide and he twisted on the spot leaving seven Weasley's and Harry staring dumbfounded at George who was grinning triumphantly and a red-face nurse who screamed, "Mr. Weasley! You're not clear yet!"

He found her curled up in her sleeping bag (She taught him about Muggle stuff a few years back), her eyes gazing out at the lake. It instantly warmed up Fred's heart and he smiled goofily at the sight of her.

"I'm not moving Harry," she suddenly said in a soft voice. Fred who was having a very pleasant (and rather inappropriate) daydream about her, quickly snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. He blinked then realized she was talking to him, "Not until he's coming back." She continued

Fred grinned, "Is this _he_ you're speaking about a very special person?"

"Don't be silly Harry," she replied nonchalantly, her mind so busy with other things that she didn't know that the voice was certainly not The-Boy-Who-Lived, "I'm in love with him..." Her eyes widened finally recognizing the voice she longed to hear for a long time.

"That's a relief." She heard him say, "I thought you've might have moved on. It's been a while."

Slowly she turned to face the one person she'd been waiting for ever since she first sat down at that lake after that horrible day.

"Fred."

His smile was warm, his eyes were filled with passion and love reserved just for her as he ran over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, "You've waited." His sweet voice muffled in her hair.

"How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"

He chuckled, "Good, because we're getting married next week, or even sooner. I'll tie mum to a chair, you can get all dolled up and do all that painful girly stuff with our precious Ginnykins and we'll get old Kingsley to do the ceremony." His eyes burned into hers and he spoke in a more serious tone, "I just can't wait anymore."

Hermione laughed remembering that promise her fiancée made almost a year ago during Bill and Fleur's wedding, "Me too." She replied, "I'm done with waiting."

Fred laughed and he pressed his lips to hers in a slow but sweet kiss. His hands were wrapped around her waist, her hands tangled in his shaggy orange hair as their lips moved in synch. Hermione let out a sigh; it was the first kiss they'd shared before the day where Fred slipped into that coma that broke Hermione's heart back then.

Finally, Fred pulled away, "So I heard," he said resuming their previous conversation. "They told me you never moved from this place."

"They're right," Hermione replied slipping her hand into his and intertwining their fingers together as she grinned at her soon-to-be husband.

"I didn't"

_I'm the man who can't be moved._

**_A/N: Thank you to my beta who helped me revise this story :)_**


End file.
